Room Service
by beautiflxoblvn
Summary: THREE SHOT. AU. Ally is spending the weekend in New York, away from her friends and family. She's lonely, and… frustrated, until a tall, gorgeous, blonde man steps into her life… and her hotel room.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh no, here we go…**_

**yes Yes YES my loves, ANOTHER new story from me! This one, like I'll Be Seeing You, was actually a pre-written story for the Buffy fandom, written by the same author, PaganBaby. I've edited a lot and obviously made it an Auslly story. SO… Let me know what you think and I'll post part two :)**

**Not sure if they're reading this or not, but this story is dedicated to my girls Nicole, Kristin, Meg, Katrina, Ary, and Victoria, who I love and miss. I hope I haven't hurt you in my dark state over these last few weeks. As you know, I've been through hell and back, and I'm doing what I can to save my relationship with a man I am truly in love with. I hope someday you can forgive me for distancing myself and that we can all take that trip together to meet our boys. Until then, know that your support and friendship has meant the world to me and that I will always, ALWAYS love you girls… xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. Original story "Room Service" by PaganBaby. Names and some locations have been changed. No copyright infringement intended.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Fucking bastard.

Selfish, home-wrecking fake-ass bastard.

Allyson _Ally_ Dawson sipped angrily at her icy glass of raspberry vodka as she watched a particularly raunchy pay-per-view porn movie in her luxury hotel penthouse. That sort of thing wasn't her usual forte, alcohol and porn, or, at least it wasn't something she would ever let her friends or family in on, anyway. She was a seventeen year old independent female, she had her secret indulgences just like everybody else, but those were usually few and far-between and very much kept to herself. Right now, however, now she was here, alone, with no supervision and very much pissed off at her step-father for leaving her in this situation.

This weekend was supposed to be spent with him here in New York City. Together they were supposed to see the sights and attend some musicals; bond, as it were, since he had recently married her mother and she'd been sort of neglected in the entire wedding process. At first, she had her reservations. After all, this was the man that had basically ended her parents' marriage, coming in and stealing her mother away years ago. The last thing most people would want is to go frolicking around with that kind of person.

The reasonable adult in Ally knew that her mother wouldn't have been swept away by another man unless there had been existing problems in the marriage, but at the tender age of eleven she hadn't quite understood that. Even now, almost seven years later she still held a grudge, despite the time that had lapsed and the fact that her father had made peace with it, and Penny, and moved on.

Ally wasn't sure she would ever truly be ready to move on. Her mother, though, her mother was desperate for her to be accepting of her new husband and the finality of it all, so she begged her daughter to give her new step-father a chance. They were going to let bygones be bygones, and put the past in the past. After a lot of thought and reflection, Ally had been excited about the trip.

That was, until he didn't show up at the airport.

He texted her, told her to take a cab to their five-star hotel and he would meet her there, that he was forced to take a later flight out of Phoenix because of something at the office. Ally had been irritated at first, after all how many things could go wrong when you work from the comfort of your own living room? Regardless, Ally accepted it, and shrugged it off as one of his lame excuses for just being late and missing his original flight.

Ally had arrived at the hotel optimistic and happy, but that didn't last long. The manager at the front desk informed her that her father would not be coming. _"Step-father," _she had hastily corrected. The manager just gave her a sympathetic look and handed her an envelope containing a note and _Paul's_ Platinum Credit Card. The note read:

_Dear Ally,_

I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to join you this weekend. I was really looking forward to it too, but it couldn't be avoided. I won't go into the details now, but I'm sure you'll understand. You're welcome to stay in the suite and take advantage of everything the hotel has to offer. I sent my Credit Card ahead for you to use, go see a musical, buy some new outfits, charge whatever you like. I want you to have a good time. Your mother and I will call you soon.

Love, 

_Paul_

"Love, Paul," Ally said mockingly, screwing up her face and balling up the note, throwing it somewhere in the corner of the room, then tossing the rest of her drink back. She cringed when the smooth liquid burned her throat a little bit.

It wasn't like her to be bitter, but the entire situation was just one giant slap in the face, as if the marriage between him and her mother hadn't been enough. _She hadn't even been invited._ They held a small backyard ceremony, then told her about it after. AFTER. How the fuck do you tell your only daughter that you just got married to a man she's never even technically met?

Ever since that night, Penny and Paul had been kissing major ass, doing whatever they could do to make it up to Ally, but nothing really _could_ make up for what they did. Ally was, by nature, a forgiving person, and so she'd put her frustrations aside and worked at getting to know Paul and accepted the marriage for what it was. This, though, this was the icing on the cake.

She'd taken dear old Paul's advice and had a grand time with his card; hitting all the stores and buying new clothes, ordering room service, getting massages, manicures and pedicures, cleaning out the mini-bar, ordering pay per view movies, _adult and regular_, but all the crazy spending couldn't make up for not having any company.

She was lonely.

She was _all alone_ in New York City, she didn't know a soul in this town. Who wanted to be cooped up in a big beautiful city like this all by themselves? Sight-seeing was a complete bore when by yourself. All the people she loved were back in Miami.

She was getting teary eyed again.

What she _should_ have done was use Paul's credit card to fly Trish up here to be with her. If only she would have thought of it _before_ her last night here…

Ally growled and got up from the couch, moving into her master suite. Boxes and bags from her shopping trips were scattered around the room and on the king-size bed. Buzzed and feeling some sort of way, she looked through a bag from Victoria's Secret. She'd never really had the guts to buy stuff like this when she was back home, but they _did_ have the best undergarments money could buy…

She stripped off her sweat shirt and gray sweat pants and slipped on a black lace chemise that came down to the tops of her thighs. She also pulled out the bright yellow lace thong she had purchased and put it on, turning and looking at her ass in the mirror as she held up the skirt of her nightie. She smiled when she saw the way the bright yellow complimented her skin. Being from Miami, she had always felt overly-pale for a Floridian native, however being here in the winter months she finally felt like her skin had a nice healthy glow compared to all the pale New Yorkers.

Ally stood in front of the full-length mirror and struck sexy poses, wetting her lips, pouting and sticking her butt out. She pushed her breasts together and pursed her lips at her reflection, her eyes growing wide before she chuckled and rolled her eyes at herself.

"Oh wow." She stood up straight. "I am so fucking bored. Back to the alcohol and porn."

She put on the black half robe that came with her new provocative sleepwear, letting it droop off one shoulder, and went back to the couch to finish watching the X-rated movie. She wasn't a porn freak or anything, she just ran out of regular movies she could charge to her step-father, and she'd already watched 'The Lucky One' with Zac Efron three times.

She'd love to see the bastards face when he saw the names of some of the more _adult_ features that she ordered.

Stupid Zac Efron, making her all hot and horny in the first place.

The longer she watched, and the more buzzed she got, Ally found herself getting hot and bothered by the movie. Even when she tried not looking at the screen, the sounds of sex invaded her ears.

She had only had sex once, with her now ex-boyfriend Elliot. It was her seventeenth birthday, they had been going out for six months and she figured that it was time. She thought that he loved her... but the morning after he treated her like a slut. Insulting her, mocking her. He turned into someone she didn't even know and it hurt her terribly, especially since they had been such close friends growing up. In the months since they broke up, she hadn't even tried to go out on another date with anyone else, despite her friends Trish and Dez's efforts to fix her up with someone, she would not risk having her heart broken and stomped on again.

She couldn't, however, deny that her body sometimes had other ideas. Like right now, she wanted to get laid _real_ bad. Wanted a _real_ man to give her a _real_ orgasm, not the crap Elliot had given her.

The more she thought about him the angrier she got.

"I don't need a man!" Ally declared, throwing her shoulders back and holding her head high. She took another drink and relaxed back into the plush couch. "I'm resourceful! And I've got... fingers." She spread her legs and rubbed her mound lightly through her thong, instantly pouting at the lack of vision blurring pleasure she brought herself. "Note to self: Invest in a vibrator, ASAP."

She watched the movie for several minutes while she rubbed herself, trying and failing to get herself to that point she needed. Just as she was about to huff and give up there was a knock on her penthouse door, making her jump and gasp.

"Who the hell is that? I didn't order anything... did I?" Her brain was a little foggy from the alcohol, after all, she was a bit of a lightweight when it came to the hard stuff.

Frustrated at the intrusion, Ally pushed her robe and nighty back down and went to the door, opening it just enough to peek out. Her mouth went dry at the sight that greeted her.

There was a man standing in the hall in front of her, smiling the sexiest smile she'd ever seen. Her breath nearly caught in her throat as she opened the door all the way to see him better.

He was about six-foot-two, wearing a stylish, black Armani suit, with a blue button-up shirt underneath, a black silk tie was knotted around his neck.

He had the face, and body, of a model. His platinum blonde hair swooped messily to one side, cascading at an angle across his flawless tan forehead; his eyebrows were a slightly darker shade of dirty blonde, as were his roots… she found that incredibly sexy. He had eyes that matched the most decadent dark chocolate, twinkling mischievously as he took her in; cheekbones that could cut glass; full sensuous lips that curled into the aforementioned sexy smile; perfect teeth, and a strong chin.

And FUCK if he didn't smell amazing…

_'Humina, humina, humina...'_ was the only thought passing through Ally's mind.

"Uh... hi," she said slowly as a small smile spread across her features.

He was taken aback by the girl before him. She wasn't at all what he had expected when he came to the job today, and just looking at her had his night looking significantly better already. _Was that a see-through nighty she had on under that robe?_ "Hello, cutie," he drawled as he arched one brow and let his eyes roam over her tiny supple body.

He could see the blush forming on her face out of his peripheral vision as he eyed her shamelessly from the hall. He didn't care. He loved it when he could make his woman squirm before even touching them…

"Aaaaaare you Roxie Rocket?" he asked, eyebrow arched. With a name like that on the assignment she was the last girl he expected to find.

Ally blinked rapidly as she took in his question and weighed her options as far as answers went. She could be honest with him, tell him no, that, sadly, he had the wrong room and perhaps someone at the front desk would be able to help him. After all, she would hate to be the girl sitting in her room waiting for this eye candy to show up, worrying and wondering what had happened to him. Or, she could…

"Yes," Ally answered. _What has gotten into me… _"That's me, Roxie…"

His smile widened. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'm Ross. From _Deluxe Escorts_. I'll be your escort for tonight."

Ally's eyes widened. _Escort? Oh my God! Escort as in escort service! He's a gigolo! What do I do?_ she thought as she watched him smile and lick his lips. _Oh God, he's so sexy…_

Her mind went into overdrive.

"Great!" she chuckled lightly, more at herself than anything. "I've been expecting you. Come in, won't you?" She smiled coquettishly and stepped back, allowing him to enter.

He walked past her slowly, brushing by her shoulder, his face coming within inches of hers and her heart leapt in her chest at his nearness and the invading scent of his cologne. The closer he got the taller he seemed. His presence was making her lower regions quiver.

_What the hell am I doing! Oh God! I told him I'm somebody else and I invited him into my hotel room!__ This is how people get raped and murdered! _Her libido had apparently taken over her body. Ally's mind screamed that she was crazy even while she batted her eyelashes at him, shooting him a sly smile as she closed the door behind him.

He stepped in and looked around the suite, practically clicking his heels. As an escort, you never knew who was hiring you. He was pleased, to say the least, when the door opened to reveal the lovely and sexy young woman clad in the jaw-dropping black lace nighty. Sparks were shooting between them already. He had a feeling _this_ job would prove to be one of his favorites.

"Nice place you got here. Very… expensive," Ross said approvingly.

"Yeah, um, it is nice." Ally wanted to slap herself for not being able to think of anything intelligent to say. Then, suddenly the color drained from her face when she realized that she left the porn movie playing on the TV. Ross turned his attention to it when the actors started moaning and yelling particularly loudly.

"OH GOD!" She ran over and turned off the television set. Her face burned with shame, she buried her face in her hands. "I am SO embarrassed!" Ally muttered.

"Don't be," he chuckled as he stepped toward her. "Everyone enjoys watching that kind of thing from time to time. Nothing to be ashamed of."

He smiled. She was adorable. It wasn't fair that she was probably the young trophy wife of some rich old bastard. _Some guys have all the luck…_

Ally peeked at him through her fingers.

"It's okay, really," he assured her, he stepped up to her and ran an index finger lightly up and down the exposed skin of her right arm. She shuddered as goose-bumps erupted on her skin from the fleeting touch. He pried her hands away from her face gently. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're a woman... you have... _needs_," his voice was like caramel, thick and rich. Just the sound of him was driving her nuts.

"Uh huh..." She nodded dumbly, staring into his eyes.

"What would you like to do first?" Ross said silkily as he looked at her body appreciatively, curling his tongue behind his teeth. "It doesn't look like you're dressed for a night on the town," he said as he tilted his head to gaze upon her body once again. "Would you rather... stay in tonight?"

"Uh huh..." Ally said again. _Damn it! Say something smart or sexy, you stupid, stupid brain!_ she scolded herself.

Growing brave, and not wanting to mess this up and have him walking off on her from sheer boredom, Ally reached out to stroke his silk tie, rubbing the material between her fingers while looking up at him from under her lashes. "You don't... mind, do you?" She loosened the knot of the tie. She didn't know where this aggressive and seductive streak was suddenly coming from. She had never acted like this before.

"Not at all," Ross grinned. And that was the truth. Something about this woman drew him in. He would like nothing better than to worship at the altar of her body.

"Would you... um, like a drink?" _Good! Yes! Sophisticated adults offer each other drinks!_

"That would be nice, thanks."

"Why don't you have a seat on the couch," Ally said over her shoulder as she went to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of Dom Perignon that the hotel had supplied, sashaying her ass a little in the process, earning her another head-tilt stare from the delicious blonde.

She picked up the two champagne flutes and sashayed back to the couch, sitting down beside him. She willed her hands not to shake. He was sitting turned towards her with one leg curled up on the couch, his other foot on the floor leaving his legs spread, and one arm resting over the back. He accepted his glass with a wink and a smile.

Ally tried to appear casual as she worked at opening the bottle. She couldn't get the cork out. She clenched her teeth as she strained to remove it. _Damn noodle arms…_

"Here, let me."

He took the bottle from her, after a few twists, the cork shot out with a loud *POP*. Ally squeaked. They chuckled as he poured them each a full glass before setting the heavy bottle on the glass end table.

"What would you like to drink to?" Ross asked, holding his glass out.

"Um, how about..." Ally wracked her brain for something clever to say. "To pleasure. Yours, mine... ours." She remembered someone saying that in a movie once. It had the desired effect.

He smiled seductively. "I'll _definitely_ drink to that."

They clinked glasses and each took a sip of their drink, never taking their eyes off each other. Ally still couldn't believe she had let a stranger into her hotel room in a new city, and an _escort_ at that. She didn't know why, it wasn't in her nature to be so… _loose_… but she was praying to god she wouldn't screw this up and that she'd get some from the fine man sitting before her very very soon.

"So... how long have you been... escorting?" Ally asked, trying desperately to come up with conversation.

"About a year now. I don't have many clients as beautiful as you, though," Ross smirked.

She blushed. "You... think I'm beautiful?"

"Mmmm, very." He said as he sipped his champagne.

She gulped down the rest of her champagne and poured herself another glass, needing more of the liquid courage that had gotten her in this mess. _I can't believe I'm doing this! Oh God!'_

"Really, I can't complain about the job. I get to usher around lovely, wealthy women, and it pays really well."

"What do you do if get a really ugly chick?"

The way he laughed made her heart flutter, so natural and boisterous, his eyes crinkled up in the most adorable way.

"Each woman is beautiful in her own way. Fat, thin, short or tall, it doesn't matter. If they're not particularly _physically_ attractive, they usually have something else going for them that's equally as appealing: intelligence, sense of humor, kindness... Every woman deserves to be treated like a queen," Ross said sincerely, then sipped from his flute.

"That's nice," Ally said, smiling. Even if he was handing her a line of bullshit, it was still a sweet thing to say. "What do you do when you're not escorting?"

"A bit of this, a bit of that... not very successfully thus far," he chuckled. "I enjoy singing and playing guitar but like I said, it hasn't been profitable."

"That's too bad. But maybe you'll get your big break someday!" she said supportively.

"Who knows? Maybe I will." He grinned.

"So… um... what about your... _fee_?" Ally wondered if he took Platinum Credit Cards...

He furrowed his brow. "It's been taken care of already, hasn't it? That's what they told me. You paid ahead of time..."

"Oh, yes, I know," she tried to cover. "I meant your... gratuity. How much do you usually... get?"

Ross' face relaxed into an easy smile again. "Oh, that. Well, that's totally up to you, baby. At the end of our evening, you decide what you think I... deserve."

Ally shivered when he called her 'baby.' "Okay... I never did this before, and... I wasn't sure what the normal tip was," she said nervously. "What's the biggest tip you've ever gotten?"

"They can range from zero to... A woman once bought me a car, a Dodge Challenger. That was awesome."

Her eyes widened comically. "A woman gave you a car? Wow! That's some tip! What did you do to deserve _that_?" Ally immediately put her hand over her mouth, wishing she could take back her question. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."

"It's all right," Ross laughed. "I showed her a good time. She was just extremely generous. Don't feel compelled to compete with her. I want you to give me what you think the evening was worth."

Ally's heart pounded hard in her chest as he placed his drink on the table and inched toward her. _'OhGodohGodohGodohGod'_ she chanted the mantra in her mind.

Ross brushed the hand of the arm he had draped on the back of the couch along her neck and over her shoulder, causing her to giggle.

"You look so young, especially when you laugh like that," Ross said as he tilted his head slightly, smiling.

A wave of fear washed over her and her smile faded slightly. "I get that all the time!" Ally lied smoothly. "Getting carded at 27 is a nice compliment, but it gets tiresome having to drag out my I.D. all the time!"

They laughed. She felt a little guilty lying to him like this, but she wanted to appear more mature, she couldn't believe her luck that he was convinced she was this Roxie Rocket woman. _Sorry, Roxie, wherever you are!_

"Well, you look fantastic." Ross moved closer, putting his lips on the side of her neck. She gasped silently and tensed up. He pulled away to look at her. "What's the matter? You're so tense. If you'd rather just talk, that's fine..." He looked concerned.

"No. I w-want more. I'm just..." She didn't want him to stop. _Damn nerves!_

Ross got an idea. Some of the women he escorted were nervous at first so he knew a few tricks to help them relax and enjoy themselves. "How about you turn around and I give you a nice massage." He took off his suit jacket and laid it over the arm of the couch, then unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and rolled them up to his elbows.

Ally's mouth watered at the hints of muscle under his blue cotton shirt.

"Okay," Ally replied automatically, she turned her back to him, and he scooted up behind her.

She sighed when he placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them gently. She rolled her head on her neck. _Good hands... oh, very good hands, _she thought hazily.

"So tense..." Ross said as he massaged her, putting more strength into working the knots out of her back and shoulders. Her skin was on fire, and he could only hope it was because she was feeling the same burning attraction he was feeling toward her.

"Yeah," she said fleetingly. "Work's been a real bear lately." _Homework that is! I'm so wicked! _Ally thought with a naughty grin. She was due to graduate high school in two more months.

Ross' strong hands tirelessly worked on the muscles of her back, shoulders and neck for the next 15 minutes. Her head lolled down, chin resting on her chest.

"Hmmm - Ahhh - Ross, that feels so good!" she mumbled. She'd never felt so relaxed and loose before. The masseuses that worked for the hotel had nothing on him and his magic hands.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" he whispered into her ear.

Her body tingled at the feel of his hot breath on her sensitive skin. "Mmmm, that doesn't sound like a bad thing... falling asleep _on_ you." Ally flirted shamelessly.

He kissed the back of her neck gently. She gasped audibly at the feel of his warm, soft lips on her flesh.

"Did I mention how much I love your choice in clothing," Ross whispered as he kissed a slow trail up the side of her neck to her ear. "You look so beautiful, so damn sexy..." He sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

"This old thing?" Ally breathed, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side to give him more access. "Glad you like it."

Ross turned her around to face him and caressed her cheek with one of his talented hands, his calloused thumb traced her bottom lip. Her eyes were hooded and darkened with desire as he leaned in and placed his mouth over hers.

_'Soft... soft lips...'_ they both thought at the same time.

Ross kissed her softly and slowly, the tip of his tongue sweeping over her plump lips.

Ally parted her lips eagerly and accepted his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues tangled gently with each other's. She moaned loudly into his mouth when he sucked lightly on her tongue before he pulled away and began kissing down her neck. The hand that wasn't touching her face slid up her leg to her hip, up her side to cup a breast. He brushed his thumb over a silk covered nipple, causing her to moan again.

"Ross," she said huskily. "Ohhh..."

Ross pushed her silk robe over her other shoulder, leaving it open and splayed out behind her on the couch, exposing her creamy skin. He placed soft, wet kisses along her shoulder. She rolled her head to the side.

He reclaimed her lips with his, more intensely this time. As they kissed, Ally's hands slid up his chest to his tie, undoing the knot and slowly pulling it apart. She tugged on it until it came free from the collar of his shirt and threw it aside with a flourish. Ross pulled back and rested his forehead against hers as they drew in deep breaths.

"Would you like to go into the bedroom now?" Ross asked in a low voice, then sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. He wasn't usually so straight to the point, but this girl had him going wild. He had to be careful, or he'd end up wanting her more than just this once, and that was very much against the rules.

"Uh-huh," Ally replied with half-closed eyes as she swept her tongue over his lips.

Ross stood up and offered her his hand and pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, Ally brought her arms up, one hand going to the back of his head, tangling in his hair, while the other ran over his cheekbone and jaw. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter, she was more turned on than she had ever been before. The fact that she knew she shouldn't be doing this, for so many reasons, was a huge turn-on.

Ross picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist for her, holding her in place as he let his left hand smooth along the underside of her thigh to grip the back of her knee. He moaned when she took the initiative to move her mouth to his neck, easily finding his erogenous zone and sucking on it. "Show me the way."

**TBC**

**So like, would you read more of this? And… if so, would you enjoy a sequel? If your answers are yes and yes, you'll love me over the next couple of weeks. In order to get those things, however, I NEED NEED NEED you to review. Reviews are cookies and I am the cookie monster, so to speak. I need them to know that you are enjoying this. The more reviews I get, the more I update, it's as simple as that, and that goes for all of my stories ;) hint hint. After all, I live for the applause ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

It took a moment for Ally to think which way her bedroom was; with his bulge rubbing deliciously right where she needed it and his mouth working its magic on her neck, Ross had a way of making her head swim. When her brain started working again, she snaked her manicured fingers up through his hair and motioned with a crane of her neck.

"That one," she whimpered when he sucked on her pulse point.

Ross smirked to himself and carried her toward the half open door she had motioned to, pushing it the rest of the way open with his knee and carrying her inside. He walked her backwards toward the bed as they kissed and groped, their tongues rolling and rippling together as their hands roamed. Ally squeaked when one of Ross' feet caught one of the many clothes boxes, and they tumbled backwards onto the bed.

"You alright?" Ross asked once he helped steady her on top of him. He was embarrassed, that had not been very sexy or suave of him, but she did land on top of him in a cowgirl position…

"Yeah. I'm fine," Ally shakily replied as she moved from on top of him to stand upright on the floor again. She missed his pout.

Ally's hands trembled as she kicked and tossed boxes out of the way, very much aware of the fact that Ross had now stood up as well and was walking around to her side of the bed again. She crawled on the bed and pushed the bags off to the floor, sighing shakily. "Sorry. That was embarrassing. Here I am trying to be all seductive and we over a box…"

Ross laughed lightly as he tilted his head to stare at her ass. The position she was in as she bent over the bed looking much too tempting.

"Yeah, well, I see someone's been busy," he said, indicating all the shopping bags.

Ally looked at him over her shoulder and noticed the way he was gazing at her body. She felt the hot flash rise up through her body from her toes to her cheeks, so she smiled sexily at him. "You have to shop when you're in New York, it's a right-of-passage…"

He smirked, coming to stand beside her on the bed, noting the way her eyes were glued to his body. "Would you like me to take off my clothes?"

Her heart kicked into overdrive and she moved to sit on the bed, facing him fully. "O-Okay..." She sat back on her haunches, watching him with growing excitement.

Ross undid the buttons down the center of his shirt. Ally licked her lips, salivating at each new patch of smooth, tan skin he exposed. He slowly shrugged out of the shirt, tossing it on an overstuffed chair in the corner. Her eyes started to glaze over.

_Good, she's getting hotter by the second…_

"You must work out," Ally said numbly, squirming and creaming in her thong even more. 

He was perfect.

Ross flexed his developed pectoral muscles and ran his hand lightly over the cut lines of his abs. A line of fine brown hair traveled from his navel down to disappear into his pants. Ally made it her new goal in life to see where that hair led. The urge to touch that feathery, soft-looking belly hair had her fingers twitching.

Ross could see where her eyes were travelling, and even though he knew that was the intended reaction, he couldn't help but mentally jump for joy that she wanted him. He wasn't sure what it was about this girl, but he cared an awful lot about what he looked like and how he could turn her on. Normally a night like this would feel like just another night on the job… tonight did not.

"You like what you see?" Ross asked, his voice gravelly.

Ally nodded mutely.

With a small nod he slowly undid his belt then unbuttoned his pants, lowering the zipper halfway. He dug into one of the pockets of his pants and brought out a handful of condom packets, he placed them on the nightstand next to the bed.

Ally's eyes went wide at the amount of packets. _How many times are we going to do it? There must be a dozen of them!_

Ross smiled at her blush as he kicked of his shoes and took off his socks, throwing them near the chair. He approached the bed and ghosted his fingertips up and down her arms, pushing her robe over her shoulders and down her arms before running his hands back up to cup her face. He studied her porcelain features for a moment before finally bending down to kiss her tenderly.

Ally whimpered and laced her hands over the tops of his, opening her mouth to his explorative tongue. He lightly traced the contours of her mouth with his tongue and she couldn't help but let her hands smooth down over his strong jaw line to his neck, to his chest, down to his defined abs. She felt the fine hairs of his happy trail tickle the tips of her fingers and she involuntarily groaned.

Austin couldn't take the straining his dress pants were causing. With a light groan he pulled back, holding her hands still as he broke the kiss and stood up straight, slowly lowering his zipper the rest of the way.

Looking up into his eyes, Ally bit her swollen bottom lip and reached out and pushed his pants over his butt, letting them drop to the floor. He wore a pair of black boxer briefs that sat low on his hips and clung to every last curve they encased on his lean body. She boldly ran her hands up his outer thighs and around to grasp his ass in her hands, squeezing his firm globes while she put her lips on his chest, kissing it softly.

Ally loved the way the muscles twitched under her lips. His body was so taut, she mused that she could bounce a quarter off any part of it. He weaved his hands in her hair as she traced the muscles of his torso with her tongue and Ally trembled. He was absolutely luscious; the smell of him intoxicated her, he smelled like an ocean breeze, clean and fresh, no need for cologne for this man, thank you very much.

The flavor of his skin made her taste buds tingle.

Ross groaned as she bit lightly down on one of his nipples, the sound he made gave her chills, she would definitely try to make him sound like that over and over again. He was a feast for all her senses.

"Fuck, Roxie…" Ross moaned.

Ally stopped and looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"I said your name... Roxie. Sexy name, for a sexy girl." Ross stroked his fingers through her hair, his eyes boring into hers.

"Oh, right! I thought you said… something else..." Ally forgot she told him that was her name.

"You're driving me crazy, but we can go about this however you want. If you only want to touch me, we can do that…" he offered, but he prayed that she wanted more, because he was dying to give it to her

Ally blushed wildly again. "I want... the whole thing. All of it. Um, I never did this before, like I said, so..." She bit her lip.

"You want me to take charge for a bit?"

"Okay..." Ally agreed readily as she wasn't sure how to proceed.

Ross climbed on the bed next to her on his knees and pulled her against him for another mind-blowing kiss. She thought that he was the absolute best kisser in the world. He had absolute commitment to his technique, and terrific follow through. Ross' hands went to her hips, caressing them for a moment before moving around to her ass. He slipped his hands under her chemise, squeezing and fondling her bare cheeks. Then, he lifted the chemise slowly, she put her arms up to allow him to pull it over her head, and he laid it on the bed beside them.

Ally felt modest all of the sudden and brought her arms up to cover her breasts.

Ross stopped her. "Don't. Don't cover yourself... You're exquisite," he said as he admired her nearly nude form, she allowed him to draw her hands away from her chest.

She blushed charmingly. Ross bent his head and kissed the tops of each breast, then ran his hands up her body to touch them. He licked and sucked at one puckered nipple, stoking the underside of her breast and lifting it to bring it to his mouth while his other hand played with and tweaked its twin. They were supple, and heavy, and he was instantly enamored with them. Ross laved her tits with his tongue, making sure to pay equal attention to both. Ally moaned and held the back of his neck to keep his talented lips to her chest.

"Ohhh Ross..." She ran her fingers all through his hair, freeing it from the effects of the hair gel he used. It stuck up a little, giving it an especially messy appearance that she found irre-fucking-sistible.

Ross put his hands down into the waistband of the thong she wore and pushed it down to her knees, resisting the urge to get even more personal and tell her how much he fucking loved her choice in color. "Lay down, baby," he said softly.

Ally did as he said, starting to feel nervous again. _ Here we go…_

She took a deep breath as he slid the thong all the way down her legs and put it aside. She fought the impulse to cover her naked body. No one had seen her completely naked since she had to be bathed as a child, even her one time with Elliot had been in pitch-black darkness. Her eyes strayed to his crotch, wondering what _it_ would look like. She'd never seen a naked man up close in person before.

_It looks big... what if it's too big? What if it doesn't fit?_ Ally thought worriedly.

Ross crawled up the bed to lay next to her, propped up on an elbow. His hand skimmed over her hip, across her stomach, over her breasts to her face, he stroked her cheek gently.

"What's the matter? If you're having second thoughts..."

"No. No second thoughts. I'm just nervous..."

Ross studied her face for a moment, wondering what in the world this poor woman had to put up with in her past and present that she was so scared of things that were supposed to make her feel amazing. His heart went to her, and he found himself once again hating whatever man got to call this beauty his.

Ally felt herself blush under his scrutiny. "I'm sorry, I do want..."

Ross bent his head and captured Ally's lips, silencing her unneeded apology in a steamy, melting kiss. Ally felt her fears falling away as she concentrated on the wonderful way his mouth and tongue pressed onto hers made her feel.

He finally broke away to give them both some air. "Would you like me to go down on you?" Ross asked, already breathless, trailing a hand down to the apex of her thighs and resting his hand on her mound.

"Huh?" She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying to her when his hand was touching her pussy.

Ross smiled. She was so innocent, and yet, so… not. "Oral sex. Would you like me to pleasure you orally?"

Ally's eyes widened. "OH. Um, I don't think... I-I don't like that."

"You don't like it?" he asked, puzzled. "Well, the last guy you were with didn't do it right, then. A lot of guys don't know what they're doing down there, and that can scar a woman for life," Ross chuckled, trying to relieve her anxiety. When he saw the worried look on her face he relaxed more, stroking her pink-tinged cheek. "Tell you what, I'll do it for a minute, and if you don't like it, I'll stop. No questions asked."

"Well... I don't know... I-I guess... but just for a minute!" He was so sexy and gorgeous, she didn't want to refuse him anything. But she was nervous! It just seemed _weird_ for people to put their mouths on _those_ parts of another person.

"Got a stopwatch?" Ross joked.

She was so nervous she didn't get the joke and just shook her head _no_. He found it endearing.

"Okay, one minute." Ross got up and kneeled on the floor by the edge of the bed. "Scoot over here."

Ally automatically obeyed, he helped her lay in the position he wanted her in. Her ass was near the edge of the bed, her legs dangled over the side.

"Now, just lay back and relax." Ross gave her a liquefying smirk then lowered his head and kissed a path from her stomach, to her hip bones, applying open-mouthed kisses to her hot skin.

Ally gripped the sheets in her fists and looked up at the ceiling.

_Poor girl. Nobody's ever given her a real seeing to before. Well I'll fix that… _Ross thought with a smile.

Ross parted her thighs, licking and placing delicate kisses on each before moving his face over her pussy. He inhaled her heady scent, reeling slightly from the powerful aroma. Ally was highly aroused. Her neatly shaved pussy gave him a good view of her sex. Her labia were glistening with moisture. Every part of her was beautiful.

Looping his left arm around her right thigh, he brought his left hand back around to her pussy. He rested the heel of his hand on her mound and traced her slit with his nimble fingers, parting her swollen lips and gently fingering her clit. Ross swept his tongue along her slit, then quickly repeated the action when Ally gasped in surprise and mewled like a kitten. He kneaded the muscles of her left thigh with his right hand while the left massaged her clit, he dragged his tongue up and down her gash, wagging his tongue back and forth.

Ross was getting a lot more excited than he usually did at these times. Not only did her scent drive him mad, the taste of her juices was almost too good, too delicious. _My ripe, hot little peach..._ he thought as he devoured her. Her flavor and the squeaky, breathy sounds she was making were affecting him. His cock was becoming rock-hard in the confining boxer briefs he wore.

Ally squealed and writhed around when Ross snaked his tongue between her lips and into her waiting hole. His tongue dove in and out of her, stroking her moist inner walls while his fingers worked her clit. She thought she was losing her mind.

_Sweet Fancy Moses! That can't be his tongue! It's sooooo long! _ She squirmed in delight under him, arching her cunt into his face as he fucked her with his tongue. Ally gasped when he suddenly stopped.

"Huh? Wha?" She looked down her body at him in alarm and dismay.

Ross smirked, his face shiny with her juices. "That was one minute, I believe. What's the verdict?"

"Don't stop! Oh God, PLEASE, don't stop!" Ally begged, arching her pelvis at his face.

Without another word he dove back down to her. Ross lapped at her sex steadily, her sticky juices flowed as if from a tap, running freely down his lips and chin.

She'd never known this kind of pleasure was possible. He ate her out for what seemed like an eternity, time had no meaning for Ally anymore, time seemed to stretch and warp around her. She was all too happy to admit she was wrong about oral stuff seeming weird. She wished she could do this ALL the time!

"Ooooh, Ross! Ohhh YES! Don't stop, NEVER stop!" Ally pressed her thighs against the sides of his head, she was half afraid he'd stop again.

She felt panicked for a moment when he removed his tongue from her hole but keened loudly when he started flicking her clit with it instead. Their eyes met as she looked down to watch him, Ross looked up at her through his lashes as he moved his tongue in, what should have been, an impossible rippling motion. His tongue moved like waves in the ocean. The pleasure it caused was indescribable.

_He just has to be a robot! No human could do that with their tongue! Oh, I love me some robots!_

Ally moaned and groaned loudly. She 'ooohed' and 'aaaahed' as Ross wriggled and wrapped his oh-so-flexible tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves. He wormed one long finger into her hot channel as he sucked on her clit.

_Fuck! She's tight!_ Ross thought. The thought of what it would feel like to have his cock squeezed like his finger made him shudder, he couldn't wait to be inside her. A second finger joined the first in her pussy.

Ally bucked and moaned under his ministrations. His slender fingers pumped in and out of her at a quicker pace, he sucked on her clit and ran his tongue over it harder. Ally gasped and wailed as an orgasm of epic proportions shook her entire body. Colored lights flashed in front of her eyes, her hips bucked up at his face frantically. The one orgasm that she'd had with Elliot seemed like nothing compared to this. This one was like the other's Mama.

"OOOOOHH ROSS! YESYESYES!" Ally screamed, her body convulsing in ecstasy.

Ross lapped gently at her as she began to come back down from her high. Finally, he pulled away from her, wiping his face with his hand as he stood and sat next to her on the bed. He smiled at her, trying not to focus on his raging hard-on. She might not even want him to fuck her tonight, some ladies liked only the oral play. Their husbands or boyfriends notoriously didn't go down on them.

He never understood why other men could be so squeamish about that... personally, he loved the way women tasted and went wild under his mouth and hands. If you could eat pussy well, they would always come back for more. He thought briefly about having that embroidered on a pillow, words to live by.

"So, how was it?" Ross said teasingly.

Ally was breathing hard, she looked at him with glazed eyes. She licked her lips and felt her arousal start to build up anew as she watched him licking her juices off his hand with that amazing, glorious, inhumanly nimble tongue of his.

"I was wrong about not liking it. Thanks for showing me the light..." Ally smiled goofily.

He laughed richly. "Anytime."

Ross bent down and kissed her gently. Ally scooted back to lay the long way on the bed, anxious to experience the rest of his repertoire.

"Ready for more?" Ross asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Ally said enthusiastically. She got a sudden burst of confidence. "Take those off," she commanded, pointing at his speedos.

His straining cock stretched out the thin material, she didn't want to wait anymore; she had to see it, to see _all_ of him.

Ross smiled and removed his underwear, throwing them towards the chair the rest of his clothes were draped over. He gave himself a few long but firm tugs as he let it stretch out finally, watching Ally's face closely for her reaction. He laid down next to her on his back. Her eyes were fixed on his throbbing member and he felt himself getting impossibly harder under her scrutiny.

"I... The other guys I've been with... they never let me look at them in the light. Do you... mind if I... touch it-you, I mean you," Ally asked shyly, blushing.

"Be my guest." Ross grinned as he stretched and flexed his muscles like a big cat.

_My God, he's beautiful... and he's all mine..._ Ally ran a slightly trembling hand over his chest and down his stomach. His muscles contracted under her palm.

Ross watched her hand moving ever closer to his dick with growing anticipation. His breathing was becoming more rapid. The effort to act nonchalant was becoming increasingly more difficult. _Take it easy, dude! You're a professional, for Christ's sake! _ He took some deep breaths to regain some control of his body. He didn't want to blow his wad as soon as she touched him, the ladies who paid him expected a lot more of him. He sucked in air when her fingers wrapped around his hard cock. She turned her head to look at him, a smile spread across her face.

"Does that feel good?" Ally asked as she tentatively started pumping up and down his length.

Ross kept an easy smile on his face but nodded furiously. Watching her as she explored him was too much for him, so he shut his eyes. He went over all the tricks in his mind to keep from cumming early as she stroked his cock and weighed his balls in her hands.

Ally was fascinated by his genitalia. She never had an opportunity like this before, and probably wouldn't again, to inspect a guy's equipment without feeling self-conscious. It was big... and long... and thick. She tilted her head to look at it from different angles. She didn't know how guys could walk around with these things dangling between their legs. Ally loved the way it throbbed and would occasionally jerk in her hand, like it had a life of its own. It felt so hard, but the skin was baby-soft, like a steel rod covered with silk. She felt like a powerful woman for the first time in her life, not a naive child.

Pre-cum oozed in a syrupy strand from the tip and down the side of his cock. The impulse to run her tongue over the drooling head was too great. Ally wanted to see what it tasted like, he seemed to enjoy the way she tasted, but more than that, she wanted to see what reaction she could get out him. She dipped her head down quickly and swiped her tongue over the head and down the sides of his prick, slurping up the pre-cum greedily.

Ross couldn't control his initial reaction, he hadn't expected her to do that, and his hips bucked off the bed.

"Ahhh! Ohhh Roxie…" Ross moaned.

Ally frowned momentarily, not liking another woman's name passing through his lips. She decided to just pretend that it was her _real_ name he was calling in passion... and it was, as far as he knew. She smiled widely and lapped at his member again and again, then feeling braver, she took the fat spongy head into her warm mouth and sucked at it lightly while her tongue swept back and forth. She felt pride that he was obviously enjoying what she was doing and she absolutely loved the way he tasted; slightly salty and... what was it? Melon juice? She wasn't sure, but whatever it was, she craved it.

Ally started raising and lowering her mouth around his shaft, sucking harder while she cupped and gently squeezed his balls. She never thought she'd have the nerve, or will, to do this to a man. The power she had over him at this moment thrilled and excited her to no end.

"Oh God, Roxie!" Ross gasped, putting his hands in her hair, gingerly pushing her head away from his groin. His cock slipped out from between her lips and dropped onto his stomach with a meaty slap. "I have to warn you, babe... I'm going to cum pretty damn fast if you keep doing that. If that's what you want, then I'm all for it. But it will take me a bit to recover..." Ross' eyes were hooded and stormy with desire for her. He wanted her, he wanted her bad.

Ally was worried that she was doing something wrong when he first pushed her away, she was relieved that it was only because she was doing it so well that he couldn't take it anymore. The pure lust in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat and her pussy throb in response. She considered what he said for a split second. As wonderful as taking him in her mouth was, she desperately wanted to feel him inside her aching cunt. She sat up, throwing her shoulders back.

"I want you to fuck me... right now," Ally said huskily.

She was brimming with confidence, feeling like a seductive, forceful woman. For tonight, he was her slave and she would reap every possible benefit of the gift she'd been given. It had to be fate, Ross showing up at her door, when she was so horny she was ready to scream in frustration.

Ally laid on her back, tossing her hair over her shoulder and teasing her nipples with her fingertips, smiling seductively at him. Ross pounced on her with a growl, she squeaked and giggled at his energetic reply to her statement. The giggles dried up fast when he fused his mouth to hers, his tongue diving in to explore her mouth.

She kissed him back with just as much passion.

Their hands traveled over each other's body; caressing, squeezing, pinching. His mouth moved to her neck, licking, sucking and nibbling before he moved on to her breasts.

Ally was breathing hard, her hands moving over his back and shoulders. "Ross, NOW, please!" she panted.

She almost cried out in protest when he raised himself off of her to sit back on his haunches. He took a condom packet off the nightstand and opened it easily. She watched as he rolled the condom carefully onto his fully erect penis. Once it was on, he settled his body back between her spread legs. Ally let out a shaky breath as she stroked his arms.

Ross gave her a toe-curling kiss then smiled as he reached down to guide his cock to her entrance, rubbing the head over her lips and clit. They groaned with mutual desire. Ally spread her legs further apart, inviting him in. He eased into her slowly until he was fully encased in her sweltering pussy.

"Ahhh! Fuck! You're so fucking tight!" Ross trembled with the effort of trying to remain still while she adjusted to his size, he was dying to start screwing her into the mattress.

"Ross…" Ally whispered, her head tilted back. It felt so good to have him inside of her, stretching her. It felt like he filled her up completely, perfectly.

Ross took advantage of her exposed throat, kissing, nipping and licking at the tender flesh. Cautiously, he began moving his hips. It was still a tight fit, but she was lubricated well enough and was stretched enough to allow him to move easily within her.

It felt like she was made for him.

Their parts interlocked so well that it couldn't be a mere coincidence, Ross mused as he started pumping deeply and slowly in and out of her. He couldn't explain it, but he felt some kind of connection with this woman. The moment he laid eyes on her, he felt the electricity flowing between them. Now, when they were joined in the most intimate of ways, he felt the voltage going off the scale.

"Ross! Uhhh! Ohh yes!" Ally panted, running her hands down his back to grasp his ass in her hands as he pumped into her.

Heaven. She had to have died and gone to heaven. If so, she would happily spend eternity like this: Ross on top of her, grunting and moaning as he fucked her. This was, without a doubt, the most fun she'd ever had without laughing.

Ross managed to stave off cumming too soon, as he feared he might. He pushed in and out using long, slow thrusts, kissing and nibbling at her face, neck and chest, driving them both mad for a good twenty minutes. She brought her knees up along his sides. A light sheen of sweat covered their bodies.

"Ross-Ohhh! Fuck me! FUCK ME!" Ally yelled wantonly, scratching down his sweaty back, thrusting her hips up at him, she was desperate for release.

Ross surrendered to what his body wanted to do all along and began ramming his cock into her tight hole, bouncing them off the mattress with every thrust. They grunted and gasped as they both neared the pinnacle.

"Oh! OH GOD! YES! YES!" Ally screamed as her orgasm rocked through her body.

It was even better and more intense than the one she had when he pleasured her with his mouth. She felt like bursting into song, like Madeline Kahn's character in the movie 'Young Frankenstein'. The song ran through her mind:

_Ah! Sweet mystery of life, at last I've found thee;  
Ah! I know at last the secret of it all!_

Ross stiffened and groaned loudly, cumming like a freight train. It was all over when he felt her inner muscles ripple around and squeeze his cock, he went hurtling over the edge.

"Roxie! Unnngh! Ahhh!" Ross grunted, pumping wildly into her, his dick pulsing with each long spurt of his seed.

After a few minutes, they began to slow their movements, until he sank down against her, burying his face against her neck. They panted and sighed, caressing each other's slick flesh as they floated back down to Earth.

Ross lifted himself up and off of her to sit on the edge of the bed. He disposed of the used condom in the waste basket and cleaned himself up a bit before finally falling backwards and laying on his back beside her. With a contented sigh, she curled up against him, he smiled and held her in his arms.

_Wowiewowwowwow! _ Ally thought as she snuggled into his embrace.

_'Bloody hell! That was incredible! It hasn't been that good in a long time...'_ Ross thought as he stroked up and down her back.

He was astonished at the chemistry he had with her. For the first time since he began his career as a male escort, he wasn't able to keep business and pleasure separate. He could fall for Roxie, very, very easily.

"That was really... Thanks... I so needed that!" Ally giggled.

Ross smiled. "No thanks are necessary. It was _my_ pleasure," he purred, squeezing her a little tighter for several quiet moments.

She traced the muscles of his abdomen with her fingers, brushing her fingers over the fine line of hair there. "I need to ask you something, and I need you to be totally honest... okay?" Ally looked into his eyes anxiously.

"Okay." Ross could see she was going to ask him something serious.

"Um... was there anything... that I could have done better? I mean, what would you say I need improvement on?"

"Are you talking about your... technique? Because I wouldn't change a thing. And I'm not just saying that," Ross said sincerely. He cupped her cheek in his hand and gazed deeply into her wide chocolate eyes. "Did someone give you reason to believe you were less than... perfect?"

She nodded slightly, her bottom lip trembled, and Ross felt his temper rise. He wanted to wrap his hands around the bastard's throat -probably her husband- that made this exquisite woman doubt herself, and squeeze till his head popped off. "Well, whoever he was, he's an idiot. You were amazing. I wish that clump nugget could have been here a few minutes ago, we could show him how it's supposed to be done. Maybe he could take some notes..." He smiled.

Ally laughed, picturing Elliot sitting by the bed, watching them go at it and taking notes was too funny! Ross could _definitely_ teach her ex a thing or two about pleasing a woman.

"There's that smile. I knew I could get a grin," Ross said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks." She looked at him gratefully. _Maybe he's right... maybe Elliot is just a "clump nugget", whatever that is... Maybe he's the one with the problem, not me..._

"I told you, Rox, no thanks necessary. I just tell it like it is. You're a beautiful, desirable woman. Who happens to be sexy as hell and a dream between the sheets. Don't let any man tell you, or make you feel differently."

Ally felt her heart flutter so strongly it rose up into her throat. She was getting attached, and that was not a good thing.

"Well," she said clearing her throat and blinking rapidly to hide any impending tears that may have been forming. "You're just so sweet, you're like big ol' sack a sugar!" Ally gave him a peck on the lips.

"That's me, so sweet I can rot your teeth... You did say a sack of _sugar_, didn't you?" Ross said jokingly, poking her in the side with a finger as he bit his bottom lip.

"Yes!" Ally giggled.

She was starting to get hot for him again, having her ego stroked by him made her want him to stroke some other choice parts of her anatomy. She climbed on top of him, kissing him with increasing intensity.

"How long before you're ready for some more?" she boldly asked between nibbles at his luscious lips.

"Hmmm, not too long," Ross smiled against her lips, taking one of her hands and guiding it down to touch his re-hardening cock.

She squealed and laughed when he suddenly flipped them over and began kissing a trail down her body, sending her back into the world of sexual bliss.

The next several hours were spent exposing Ally to levels of pleasure previously unknown to her.

Ross played her body like an instrument, and he was a virtuoso. He knew exactly where to touch, where she needed to be kissed, stroked, sucked and licked. It was like he could read her mind, and much to his delight, Ally wasn't passive either. She experimented with his hard, lean body, doing all the things she'd ever thought or read about. They were in sync, instinctively knowing what the other wanted and needed. Neither had ever felt this kind of connection with another person.

When they finally had their fill, they fell into an exhausted sleep, their sexual appetites well fed.

**TBC**

**I want to take a moment to say something to you guys and girls. It's random, and has absolutely nothing to do with this story, but I need to say it.**

**Don't be that idiot that gets into drugs.**

**Last week a dear old friend of mine made a really stupid choice, and I had to say goodbye to him forever this morning. What's worse, is that I had to find out through facebook that he had died, one street over, within eyesight of my own home. We had only ever seen each other in passing, our friendship a thing of the past as we got older, but when we saw each other we would still share a smile and a small wave, remembering the time we had growing u and cherishing the memories we had made.**

**I get that drugs can be fun, and addictive, but here's a thought… think about someone other than yourselves. Think about all of your friends, and family, and loved ones who are the real victims of your addictions. They are the ones who are watching you wither into something you're not… they're the ones who are left to clean up the messes you're leaving behind, the ones left to cover for you when the drugs start to get you in serious trouble, and then they're the ones who are left behind to mourn what they loved and lost – you.**

**You should never think twice about doing harmful drugs, for yourself. But if not for yourself, stay clean for your family. They shouldn't have to feel like failures because of something you **_**chose**_** to do.**

**That being said, cherish every last moment you have with the people in your lives, because you truly honestly never know when you say goodbye or see you later, if you ever really will. Any moment could be your last, so make the most of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey loves, I just wanted to point something out to some who seem to be confused… YES I meant to put Ross' name in instead of Austin. I realize that makes this and Ally/Ross story, which doesn't really make sense, but just remember, there is a reason… and a sequel to explain it all if the reviews are right… ;)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ally slowly came awake, stretching and smiling. Her body felt sore, but well-loved, and she was almost too frightened to open her eyes, knowing what… or _who_… had caused it. When she finally did, she couldn't help but smile brighter as she saw Ross lying next to her, and she took a few moments to just look at him as he slept.

He was so handsome, but there was something so boyish and innocent about him as he slept, if she'd seen a photo of him like this she never would have been able to believe he was a professional escort.

_I can't believe what we did last night!_ She smiled and reached out to stroke his face lightly, admiring him.

Ross stirred, rolling onto his back, feeling her delicate fingers on his skin. His heart fluttered. He opened his eyes slowly, yawning and stretching.

"Morning…" Ally greeted him. "Or afternoon, to be exact," she said glancing at the clock, it read 12:15 PM.

"Sleep well?" Ross asked with a smile.

"Like a baby." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. In a split second she let herself melt into him, her sigh of contentment turning into a light moan before she pulled back with a start. "My breath isn't too bad is it?" she blushed, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Not at all. I like your morning breath," he said honestly, taking her hand away from her mouth and pulling her back down for another kiss.

Just as they were starting to get into it, Ally's cell began to ring. With a frustrated groan, Ally sat up and grabbed it from its place on the night stand, answering it.

"Hello?" she said with a tinge of anger.

"Ally? Hi honey, it's Dad." 

Ally's eyes went wide. It was weird and somehow inappropriate to be talking to her father when she had a very nude man in her bed, a very nude man she'd spent the previous evening having lots and lots of sex with and was about to ravish again.

_Thank God this wasn't a face-time call!_

"Um... hi." She couldn't let Ross know that she was talking to her dad… It would blow the older, independent woman thing she was trying to play off.

"I know it's only been a couple of days, but I miss you so much! It's good to hear your voice," Lester said.

"I... miss you, too," Ally said slowly.

"You okay, sweetie? You sound a little off..." her father asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine! It's just that I didn't expect you to call..." Ally looked at Ross out of the corner of her eye nervously, her body tensing up.

Ross sighed, he felt a pang in his heart. _That'll probably be her husband... lucky bastard._ Deciding he didn't exactly want to sit here and listen to her be lovey-dovey with another man, he moved to get out of bed, and give her some privacy.

He tapped on Ally's arm. When she looked at him, he pointed to himself and then to the bathroom door, indicating that's where he was heading. She nodded, clutching the phone to her ear and covering the mouthpiece with her hand. He smiled sadly and got out of bed, walking naked into the bathroom, scratching his head and stomach lazily.

"Ally? Are you still there?" Lester asked. Ally had been so into watching her lover's sweet little ass as he walked away that she hadn't heard what her father said.

Once Ross closed the door behind him, she snapped out of her daze. "Sorry, dad, I'm just a little distracted. What did you say?"

"I said that I'm sorry that Paul didn't come."

"Yeah, well... I had a good time anyway." She looked at the bathroom door when she heard the shower turn on. Visions of wet, naked, soapy Ross danced in her head.

"That's good. I know how disappointed you must have been. When's your flight tonight?"

Ally's heart sank, she was anxious to see her loved ones again, but at the same time, she didn't want this wonderful fantasy to end.

"Eight o'clock. We're supposed to land in Miami around eleven."

"I'll be waiting for you."

"I have a lot of stuff to get done before I check out. I hate to cut this short but..." Suddenly, it was imperative that she join Ross in the shower.

"I understand, honey. I'll see you at the airport. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks, dad, I will. Bye." She hung up the phone and hurried into the bathroom.

The room was getting steamy from the hot water. She saw his form through the glass shower door, taking a second to admire him before going to the sink to brush her teeth and use mouthwash. He might not mind her dragon breath, but she wanted to be minty fresh for him. She tested her breath by huffing into her palm, she nodded, satisfied that she wouldn't wilt any nearby flowers and opened the shower door.

"Mind if I join you?" Ally said seductively.

She flinched when Ross yelped and jumped. He wiped the water out of his eyes and laughed shakily.

"Don't sneak up on people like that! Give me a heart attack! Haven't you seen the movie 'Psycho'?" he laughed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought..." Ally was mortified. What she intended to be a sexy surprise, only scared him.

_He could have fallen and hurt himself because of me!_

Ross saw her disappointment and recovered quickly. "It's okay. I was so busy thinking how nice it would be to have you in here with me that I didn't hear you when you were actually in here with me," he said with a saucy smile, pulling her into the stall with him and pinning her to the shower wall.

She relaxed in his arms immediately, tilting her head up to latch onto his lips with hers. 

**oOo oOo oOo**

_An hour later..._

Ally and Ross laid on her bed, basking in the afterglow of their last bout of lovemaking. They didn't say it, but that's what each of them considered it.

Ally looked at the clock and sighed heavily. She had to start packing and get ready to go to the airport. Ross noticed her look, and ignored the pangs in his heart when he realized it was time to give her back to whoever she belonged to.

Reluctantly, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I have to get going," he said apologetically. "I'm supposed to meet with some friends in a bit."

"It's okay... I have to start packing up my stuff anyway..." Ally was surprised when she had to fight to keep her voice steady and hold tears at bay.

It was hitting her hard, how much she was going to miss him… miss _this_.

The fantasy was over.

She watched him as he stood up and got dressed, memorizing everything about him - the way he moved, every sharp plane and rounded portion of his flesh, the way his hair landed when he flipped his bangs out of his chocolate eyes.

When he was fully dressed, Ross went back to the bed and leaned down to give her one last sweet kiss.

"I... had a really good time. Thanks," Ross said softly.

He wished he didn't have to leave her. He'd gladly stay in her arms and her bed if she wanted him to, but she had a life somewhere else that she had to get back to, someone was waiting for her to come back to them. He thought again about just how lucky that man was.

"Me too," Ally said in a small voice.

"If you're ever in New York again..." he trailed off.

She smiled. "I'll give you a call."

"I'd like that. I hope I hear from you... soon. Goodbye, Roxie." Ross smiled lopsidedly at her and walked out of the bedroom, sparing her one last long glance before he disappeared from sight.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat - he couldn't believe that he was actually getting choked up. He knew, in all likelihood, he would never see her again. The idea to give her his personal cell phone number… and real name, was quickly dismissed from his mind. He did what she paid him to do, he didn't want to look like a fool by asking for more if she didn't feel the same way.

Ally hugged her knees to her chest as she listened to him exit the suite a few moments later. She allowed her tears to flow. The thought of never seeing him again sent waves of sadness crashing over her. 

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ally packed quickly and headed to the airport earlier than she had to. Being in the hotel room without Ross seemed wrong. Her heart (and loins) still ached for him. But she was making a little progress with the 'It's over, but I have all those wonderful memories' attitude.

She was lucky, a lot of women never got the kind of attention he had lavished upon her in their entire lives. At least she could say that for one night, she was thoroughly and completely worshipped by a man... and what a man! She'd cherish their night together for the rest of her life.

Ally handed the stewardess her boarding pass and started up the tarmac to the plane. She stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my God! I forgot to tip him!" 

**END**

**Okay, so, I must say, I was disappointed after the last update of this story. Chapter one had phenomenal responses (60 reviews) and I really felt like you guys were loving this, but then chapter two seemed to be kind of a dud (only 25 reviews). I'll admit, I know this story isn't the most original, and it could use editing, but there is a completed sequel. This particular story is over now, but whether or not I post the longer sequel is up to you. Let me know your true and honest thoughts, and if enough of you want to know what happens next in our favorite duo's lives, then the sequel will be posted in a week or two's time. It's all in your hands, my loves.**

**Side note- if you haven't already read my story 'I'll Be Seeing You,' please do so and let me know what you think. I've surprised a lot of readers with the uniqueness of that story and I won't lie- I'm hoping for more reviews. It's a contender to be one of the top most reviewed M-rated stories and it would mean the world to me if I could get it in the top five. **


End file.
